


Guardian Angel ft. MatPat and Stephanie

by DancerofWordsWeaverofDreams



Category: Game Theory - Fandom, film theory, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Adventure, Angels, GTLive - Freeform, Game Theory, Gen, Matpat - Freeform, Other, Science Fiction, Videogames, YouTube, YouTubers - Freeform, film theory - Freeform, stephanie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 10:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16345418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancerofWordsWeaverofDreams/pseuds/DancerofWordsWeaverofDreams
Summary: Maddy has never considered herself normal. At least, seeing visions of an imaginary couple isn't supposed to be normal. But after an accident, Maddy suddenly realizes that not everything in her world is as it seems. Her visions are actually a supernatural ability, and that "imaginary couple" might actually be more real than she thought...





	1. New Friends

August 5th, 2007

I’m sitting on a swing, staring at the huge oak tree in front of me. I can hear the sweet chirps of bluebirds and sparrows echo throughout the small but inclusive forest behind my home. Swinging my feet back and forth while remaining stationary, I let the calm wash over me.

I am a strange child, only needing a swing and the forest to occupy my summer days. My parents worry that I won’t be able to make friends when school starts up in the fall, but I won’t mind if no one wants to talk to me. The only friend I need is with me, my imagination, and it follows me everywhere.

Suddenly, I hear a giggle from behind. I turn my head towards the pleasant sound, but there’s nothing there. Turning back around with a shake of my head, I mutter under my breath, “Stupid teens.” It’s a phrase I hear my dad often use with a tone of annoyance while looking out the window on Saturday mornings.

Another laugh, this time closer and accompanied by another one, higher pitched and filled with the same infectious joy. I look back once more, but no one is there.

Then, light. A bright, white flash invades my vison. It is blinding, and draws all the color from my surroundings until a blank space is all that’s left. I shut my eyes tightly closed, as if to shield them from looking into the sun. A dull ache emerges from my temple, and only after it subsides, do I open my eyes.

Everything is as it had been. I look to see colors, my hands, the roof of my house peeking through the trees; nothing has changed. Except…

I feel different. My mind feels like it has been stretched as warm taffy and stuffed back into the compartment of my brain. A new feeling that adds a sensation of completion I’ve never felt before. I’m about to jump off the swing to test my balance, when I spot two pairs of shoes on the gravel.

I whip around to see a couple walking towards the swings. They’re holding hands and smiling at one another. Their eyes meet and you can practically see their hearts beating in sync. They both have hair the color of chocolate and eyes filled to the brim with excitement. At first, I want to run away, but there is something about them that just...holds me in place. I stare in awe at the young woman as she pulls the man towards the swings next to me. She plops down into the seat, and motions for the man to do the same.

He holds his hands up in surrender and sits down next to her. She mouths something I can’t hear, kicks the ground, and launches into the sky. With a determined look on his face, the man pushes harder than the woman, and laughs soundlessly as his feet touch the sky a bit higher than hers.

I’m usually one to run away from any strangers I confront alone without the safety of my parents. But for a reason unknown to me, I feel comfortable around these two. As if they were friends I had known for a long time.

Without thinking, I kick my feet and smile as my body rises through the air. I look back to see the woman and man trying to outdo each other, rocking forward and back. A challenge. I accept.

For hours, we move like rockets, attempting to leave the earth, then crashing back down only to try again. We laugh together, smiling with hidden competitive natures egging us on. To go higher, push harder, and reach farther each and every time.

It doesn’t bother me that I can’t hear their voices, or when the man smiles in my direction, it seems to be only meant for the woman beside him. All that matters is the three of us are here. Diving in between the clouds like a family of hawks, fast and unwavering, we fit together like pieces of a puzzle.

“Maddy! Where are you?” My feet slam into the ground in attempt to stop my momentum. As I lurch to a stop, my brother runs down the path trying to catch a frog frantically bouncing away. 

“Right here,” I reply.

“Mama said to call you for dinner. We’re gonna have sandwiches!”

“Alright, I’m coming.” I pull myself up off the seat of the swing and look back at the couple. They’re still swinging and haven’t changed their pace. My feeling of anxiety creeps back in. I bite my lip and quickly wave to my playmates before running away. I was never good with goodbyes. 

My brother finally gives up his attack on the frog as I walk up to him. He grabs my hand and starts to skip down the path towards home.

“Were you waving at your swing?” my brother asks while giggling at the thought of the silly notion.

“No, I was saying goodbye to someone.” I smiled.

My two new friends.


	2. The Race Against Time

September 14th, 2017 

“Maddy! Get up! You’re going to miss the bus!”

_Ugh…Do I have to?_

There’s a throbbing pain in my temple and I can tell it’s going to be a bad day. I roll my body over to turn my head towards the unpleasant yelling of my mother and a strange song bouncing around my room.  Wait a minute…

_That’s my alarm!_

I shift in my bed again, giving my arms a chance to grab my phone. I quickly turn it on and with one glance at it, fling my body out of bed and into the closet.

I’ve only been late to school once in my entire 12 year educational career, and I’d very much like to keep it that way!

Luckily it doesn’t take me long to get dressed into a pair of dark jeans and long sweater with boots to match. After that, I put my hair into a pony tail and manage to grab a bagel as I sprint through the kitchen to the front door. I almost forget to grab my soccer bag, but I remember it before it’s too late. With a backpack and coat in my arms, I skid to a halt seeing the bus turn away from my stop and accelerate down the street.

_Oh my god, I refuse to be late. What now? Think!_

It’s true I could ask my mom for a ride, seeing as she’s the only one home. However, I know she needs to leave for work soon and I don’t want to bother her and end up feeling guilty all day. I would love to have a car of my own, but my family is low on money right now. I could call one of my friends, but they’re likely all at school and then we’d both be late. My brother, Josh usually walks to school and by the looks of it has already left the house well before me. The only option left is my bike. With quick hands, I pull my raggedy bicycle out from behind some power tools and a ladder. I zip up my jacket, tighten the backpack around me, and buckle up my helmet. With a deep breath, I launch myself down the street towards school.

The race is on.

The ride there is a blur of trees and pavement. My headache lingers beneath it all, but I pay no attention to it. That’s a problem for another time.

Before I know it, I’ve got five minutes before the bell rings with two streets to go.

_I can make this. Just a little bit longer._

I turn my wheels onto the adjacent sidewalk at a frightening speed.

_Come on. You can make it._

One more street to go with four minutes still on the clock. As I accelerate down the pathway, I look right, then left, then right again. The road is clear and I push forward with all my might. My head throbs with pain. My heart bursts with adrenaline.

_I’m going to make it!_

But I don’t make it.

As I cross the street, I see a splash of color. Metal grazes my skin. As if in slow motion, I see the car that ran its red light and its driver in a state of hysteria as he frantically turns the wheel. But it’s too late.

I feel the bike fall from underneath me as my body tumbles to the ground, rolling and rolling, until at last it lurches to a stop. I hear car horns and panicked screaming, creating a cacophony with the distant sirens of an emergency vehicle. The noise litters my brain with pain and I open my eyes with a huge amount of effort.

The last thing I see is a couple laying down in the gravel next to me, pointing up at the sky as if searching for stars. I have the strangest feeling that I’ve forgotten something.

Something important.

Then, darkness consumes me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Thanks for taking the time to read this far! I know that these first chapters are sorta short, but don't worry! The next few chapters will be much longer! Until next time! Winx out!


	3. Beep

October 15th, 2017

Beep…

 

Beep…

 

Beep…

 

I hear the sound of metallic equipment bounce around me in the darkness. The air feels stiff and heavy, like it has an immense weight to it. A world of emptiness goes on as far as the eye can see. Taking a shaky breath, I try to come up with proof of something, anything that will convince myself I’m not dead. But there’s not much to go off of here.

My thoughts are all I have in this hole of oblivion. They pulse in and out, slashing at me like knife welding fugitives, giving me pain in hopes of escape. The doubts and fears increase in intensity, becoming unbearable, so I give in to them and let my mind run wild. As soon as the thoughts are free, the immense headache I’ve had since this morning vanishes. I feel myself become connected to a physical body somewhere beyond this horrible place.

I can taste fear. The smell of blood and disinfectant linger everywhere. Cold seeps into my bones, sending a series of shivers through me. Saying that I feel lost, alone, and confused right now would be an understatement.

Suddenly, I sense a presence. Two to be exact. I whip my head back and forth, trying to locate the source of what is causing me to be so uneasy. Taking a step backwards to turn and look behind me, I suddenly see two white, shadowy figures burst into view. They charge at me with their hands outstretched and their limbs swinging violently. They unleash a synchronized scream, a sound teeming with sorrow, desperation, and panic. I flinch and throw myself into a fetal position, expecting to be slammed and hurled to the ground.

But the contact never comes. I lift my head so my eyes can look above my folded, shaking arms.

There’s no one there.

Terror kicks in and the heart of the body I’m connected to begins to beat at a sickening pace.

_Get a grip, Maddy. You’re not crazy. You can’t be. It’s just the visions. They’re normal. They happen to you all the time when you forget to…_

Suddenly, I know what I forgot to do in my rampage through the house.

I forgot to take my medicine.

The medicine that keeps me sane. That gets me through a full day without the screams and episodes of anxiety that hang around for hours. That prevents the fantasy facade from clashing with reality in the most abysmal ways.

For as long as I can remember, I’ve been taking a prescription for the terrible “migraines” that I get every morning. At least that’s what my doctor calls them. What it actually does is stop me from seeing people and things that aren’t there. If I don’t take it, the headaches become more painful and cause the visions to distort my perception. If left untreated, I could drive myself crazy in a few short hours.

And believe me, no one wants that.

“Maddy?”

“Maddy, wake up.”

“Please. Wake up.”

“MADDY!”

Two voices frantically pierce the dark. I follow them, out of the horrible void, and crawl my way back to life.

I open my eyes to see my parents’ faces peering down at me. My mom’s face looks stained with tears, while my dad’s looks weathered and aged with concern. But both reflect a sliver of happiness that must have been caused by my waking.

My memories come rushing back at full force in one, collective wave. I remember getting up late, riding my bike, and the crash. With a frantic glance, I deduct that I’m in a hospital bed and hooked up to an IV. There’s a few machines near me, making the beeping noises I heard earlier. A nurse standing in the background looks up to see me awake and runs out of the room.

“How are you feeling? Does anything hurt?” my dad asks, apprehensively leaning over the bed rail.

“I’m…okay. Besides what I think is the broken leg, I feel fine,” I tell them dismissively. Looking at my body, I can see the horrendous hospital dress I’m wearing, along with a huge white cast over my right leg and some gauze wrapped around my arms. I shift my body from a flat back to a slightly upright position. Pain shoots into every fiber of my being, but I stifle the screams by biting my tongue. I’m not one to complain. My parents look to each other and then back to me. I can tell that they’ve been here a while.

“We were so worried about you, Maddy. I thought I was going to lose you,” my mom says as she caresses my cheek. Tears dance at the edge of her eyes, threatening to fall again. “When I got the call, my heart…it just stopped. The world stopped. I was so scared. I’m so grateful you’re okay. That my baby girl is here alive with me.” She attempts to put on a sad smile, but I can see right through it.

_This is terrible. I caused this pain. I stopped my parents from going to work today. And being in the hospital certainly won’t be helping our already shaky financial state. The bills are going to skyrocket. We could go into debt. Lose our house. Have nowhere to go. Then what? College would be out of the question and what will happen to Mom and Dad and Josh? What will happen to us?!_

As if my dad has read my mind and its hurried stream of anxious thoughts, he reaches out and grabs one of my bandaged and bruised hands.

“Hey, we’re going to get through this. Together. I promise. Nothing bad is going to happen to anyone. Ok?” he says.

“Ok.” I smile and reach to grab my Mom’s hand to reassure her as well. “So I guess I’ll be missing soccer practice today?” I ask, trying to lighten the mood. We share a small laugh.

_We’re a strong family. We can do this. I just have to not screw up anymore._

We share an awkward bonding moment hugging over the hospital bed, when the footsteps on the white tile floor make an addition to our company known.

“Maddy Jean? Finally awake I see…”

Mom and Dad detach themselves from the family embrace to face the doctor.

“Yes, that’s me,” I say quietly. I’m still not very comfortable with strangers.

“Well, it’s nice to meet you. My name is Doctor Roberts and I’ll be helping you on your road to a hopefully speedy recovery. Do you mind if my nurse Nancy checks your vitals?”

“No, that’s fine.” I smile at the petite woman standing next to him. She waves and starts her procedure: taking my temperature, examining my ears, eyes, and nose, and listening to my chest with her stethoscope.

While Nancy is working, I listen in on the conversation of whispers my parents are having with Dr. Roberts. However, because they positioned themselves pretty far from my bed, all I can get are bits and pieces.

“She’s stable…

…no I wouldn’t worry…

…right leg’s broken…

…bruises on the torso…

…could heal within a month…

…mental damage might be…

…any required prescriptions…

Bored, I sigh and look towards the window. Everything they’re talking about are things I already know. Or pretend to know. My eyes catch movement across the room, so I readjust my head to see past Nancy, as she tries to lower my bed to a more comfortable position.

The man is sitting on the couch, typing away on his laptop furiously. The woman is looking over his shoulder, holding a cat, while scratching its ear. She points to a something on the screen and laughs. He shakes his head and continues to work. Disappointed with her companion’s reaction, she plops down on the floor, lying on her stomach and plays with the cat using a thread from her sweater.

It’s a sweet, silent moment and only I’m the only one who can see it. Even though I didn’t follow through with taking my medicine, seeing them was worth it.

All of a sudden, the man’s face lights up with excitement. He yelps silently and swings his feet off the couch. He holds his laptop at chest level and moves to get up out of his seat. As if the scene is occurring in slow motion, I realize what is about to happen.

He’s about to step on her and the cat.

“NO!” I scream, throwing out my hands toward them, as if I could stop the inevitable.

The man sees the two below and tries to change direction. In the process, he trips over one of the lady’s legs and his body pitches towards the floor. The laptop flies through the air and he tumbles on top of her. The cat sprints out of the room, clearly frightened by the sudden commotion. No one moves for an entire minute.

I look up to see the doctor, my parents, and the nurse Nancy look at me in confusion and concern. Smiling sheepishly at them, I can feel my checks turning red with embarrassment. Sometimes I get sucked into the world of the visions, and I lose sight of what’s real. And what’s not.

The Dr. Roberts turns back towards my parents. “We’ll get her prescription brought up to her right away.”

My parents nod and go back to their hushed conversation. “What were you saying about a psychologist?”

I turn towards the other side of the room and try to ignore Nancy’s penetrating stare trained on me.

When my eyes find them, the couple is a tangle of arms and legs, laughing with looks of pure joy on their faces. The man picks himself up and offers his hand to the woman. She accepts it and grabs the laptop laying a few feet away, unharmed on the white, hospital floor.

Shifting in the bed to find a comfortable position, I make a silent note to keep all outbursts to myself. And find a way to convince the world that I’m normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Finally a long chapter for you to enjoy! I'm having a lot of fun writing this story and I hope you all enjoy it as much as I do! Thanks for reading@! Until next time!  
> Winx out!


	4. Curiouser and Curiouser

October 18th, 2017

 

“Please?”

“No. Absolutely not.”

“Come on! I’m the captain and I have to practice. Why not?”

“Because last time I brought it up to your room, you almost knocked out the nurse.”

My dad sighed and ran his hand through his hair, which was raggedly swept to one side. It was much messier than usual, indicating that everything had not gone quite as planned. I had been in the hospital for three extra days now, and it was taking a toll on my highly concerned parents.

“Look. I’ll just hold the soccer ball, ok? I won’t even try to kick it. Promise!” I pleaded.

“I said no Maddy Jean. And that’s final. You have a broken leg, and I refuse to give you an object that will cause any more bodily harm to you or anyone else.”

“Ugh, but there’s nothing to do,” I pouted, as I flopped back onto the mountain of pillows piled on my bed. Normally, I didn’t usually act out like this. Quiet and shy was my typical temperament, but I was getting really tired of everything.

Tired of feeling sick.

Tired of knowing I was trapped.

Tired of feeling out of control of when I eat and sleep.

Tired of pretending to be normal.

And tired of taking that stupid medicine.

As bizarre as it sounds, I missed the visions. I know that they can be excruciatingly painful and their reality warping effect makes me want to slam my head into a desk half the time. But I’ve started to morn for the absence of my silent “make believe” friends. It had been such a long time since I’ve seen, even thought about them, before the accident earlier this week. Without them, I’ve had nothing to do in this bland, poor excuse for a hospital room. Being left with a notebook and an isolated view out of a smudged window, to occupy the endless hours of boredom, I don’t think I have ever felt more alone. The only exciting part of my days have been seeing my family and getting up to go to the bathroom, which requires someone to watch me so I don’t go “mentally ill” on the toilet.

_Honestly, it’s so humiliating…is it too much to ask to be in control again?_

Dad stood up from his position on the couch near my bed and walked towards the doorway, in attempt to keep himself awake. Mom had left him on “Maddy Duty” and if she found him passed out when she came back from the cafeteria, there would be no telling what she’d do.

The whole family was a nervous wreck. Bills were piling up and payments had been mysteriously dropped into our mailbox marked as “URGENT”. My parents were being forced to make a difficult and taxing choice.

Work overtime to save their skins from unemployment.

Or stick by their injured daughter to keep the family together.

And their choice has left their pockets empty.

Dad tapped the wall impatiently, trying in vain to comfort me. “You know I hate being cooped up here too. But your vitals are in perfect working condition and all your scans show no signs of serious brain injury. All we have to do is wait for is the psychologist’s approval and we can giddy on up outa here,” he said.

We’ve been waiting for me to be cleared so I can go home; but, the doctors won’t release me until I get officially approved by the Head Psychologist. Every second I sit here helpless and vulnerable, is another second funds are being drained out of what was supposed to be Josh and I’s college savings. 

I shake my head, trying to stop an anxiety attack from emerging. It’s getting harder and harder to keep a level head with all of this commotion being thrown into our laps.

“Uh huh,” I mumbled pitifully into the mattress. “I know that. But have you ever thought that maybe she just doesn’t exist? The hospital could be just cheating us out of money.”

“What do you mean?” he asked, leaning against the doorframe.

 “Well, nobody’s seen her. I asked a lot of the staff and they say she’s been out for quite some time. Like she just disappeared. Doesn’t that seem kinda odd to you?”

“Speak of the devil, I think she’s here now.” My dad moved back towards the window, making room for the pair of high heels that clicked into view. A woman of tall stature cladded in a lavish business suit stood in front of us, wearing an easy smile.

“Good afternoon Mr. and Ms. Jean. My name is Adeline Birch. I’m the main psychologist of this establishment.”

Dad shook hands with her and proceeded to talk about my condition, when she curtly interrupted him.

“That won’t be necessary Mr. Jean. I would very much rather hear it from your daughter.” His eyes expanded slightly, startled and taken aback.

“Oh. Uh, alright then.” Slightly confused, he motioned for me to start.

Before I could even gather enough courage to speak to the woman, she held up her hand and gave me a look that caused me to swallow any words that had managed to creep their way onto my tongue.

“I’m very sorry, sir. But all my evaluations of my patients are done in a completely private matter. No family members are allowed to be present during sessions; as I tend to notice that there is more integrity in the results without relatives in the room. Would you take a seat outside for me?”

Shocked, my father found himself walking out the door and placing himself into a plastic chair in the hallway. I saw his tired, worried eyes give me an uneasy feeling, right before the door was shut with a deafening slam.

The sound caused me to jump a little. I peered around my blanket, watching Mrs. Birch as she locked up the only means of escape from this dreadful place. She turned sharply and walked towards my bed.

On her way, she snatched up a stiff sitting chair, dragging it on the ground with such force and disconcert that it caused a threatening screech to bombard the room.

_Yikes…who in the world is this woman? She’s not like any psychologist I know…_

She sank into the small seat that lay right across from me, as regal as a queen, looking like a panther eyeing her prey’s movements just moments before the kill. Her smile was replaced with a firm mouth, drawn in tight with impatience.

“Maddy Jean was it?”

I trembled. Her suave demeanor was now threatening. It was like she had been just hiding under a mask the entire time.

Suddenly, an electronic sound rang through my ears, indicating the need for a new IV. The doctors had placed some of my new medicine in with the IV plug, to reduce the amount I had to take by mouth. I reached for the call button to summon the nurses, but my hand was met with a slap and the leftover sting from contact.

Mrs. Birch looked at me through angry slits. She stood up in a hurried, overdramatic manner and unplugged the machine from the wall.

_Did…she actually just do that? WHY?_

I sat dumfounded as she gracefully swung her body back into a sitting position. Her fiery eyes found mine again. “Well?”

Interactions with strangers were not my forte, especially with psychologists. I’ve only visited a few, but it takes me weeks, sometimes even months to warm up to them. Eventually, I can become comfortable after a series of sessions. However, I have suspected that Mrs. Birch feels the need to skip all these crucial steps to intimidate me. And I would be lying if I said it wasn’t working.

“Uh, yes…ma’am.”

“And who are you currently seeing at the moment?”

 _…WHAT THE HECK?!_   I blink my eyes and stare at her in disbelief. _Did she just ask me who I’m dating?_

Silence fills the room, until she clears her throat in impatience. “I asked if you knew who you were seeing during your Callbacks, Ms. Jean. Pay attention, I haven’t got all day.”

_I have absolutely no idea what she’s talking about. Callbacks? What is that, some kind of psychology term?_

She squinted at me with cold, ice shattering eyes.

The irises radiated an electrifying purple, with gray speckles bursting around the edges. They weren’t normal in the slightest. The eyes reflected what really lay inside this odd personality. “Well I can see you’re making me do this the hard way. Fine. But before I begin, let me make something perfectly clear Maddy Jean,” she spat. She removed her gold trimmed glasses from her face, illuminating her abnormal eyes even more in the florescent hospital lights.

“You breathe a word of anything I’m about to tell you to any living creature on this Earth, and I will make sure your family suffers the consequences.”

_Uhhhhhh_

She looked at me with a more intense look than before, waiting for my agreement. I had no choice. I had no reason to trust her. But yet I went through with it anyway. My family’s lives were at stake.

“Yes ma’am.”

“Good. I will expect you to keep this contract in mind. Now let’s begin.” She shifted closer and I bit the inside of my cheek to keep myself from shaking.

“You Maddy Jean have a gift. An ability. Not a curse, not an illness, and most likely not insane. Now I received the data from your MRI scans and your blood samples last week. They indicate that you are a GA, a human being with the capacity to obtain higher levels of mental processing and awareness. Before your previous prescribed medications, did you have an invisible friend?”

I blinked in surprise. Most of that I could follow. Even if it made absolutely no sense whatsoever. But that last question seemed so arbitrary.

_What is she trying to get at?_

I swallowed and calmly stated “Yes. Two.”

Mrs. Birch nodded and jotted something down in her notebook. “Can you identify who or what they were? Names would be best, but if you can’t remember a description would be adequate. After a few years of medicine or therapy, potential GA’s usually forget the specifics until they’re acquainted with those from their Callbacks.”

“I do know who they were…are.” I took a deep breath.

 I promised I wouldn’t do this. My other psychologist said that just saying their names aloud would push me over the edge.  

_But what did I have to lose?_

I wanted answers and it was clear Mrs. Birch had them. If I wanted the visions back, and to find out what the heck was really wrong with me, I’d have to make some sacrifices. And it started right here, right now.

She tilted her head slightly in amusement. “And…?”

My hands quivered and I clutched them to my chest to stop my heart from leaping out of my body in fear. I lifted my eyes up to hers and said the two names that I swore I would never say out loud ever again. 

“Matthew and Stephanie Patrick.”

**Author's Note:**

> "I believe certain people cross your life as guardian angels and some connections can't be explained by words alone. It's a soul thing, a feel." ~Anonymous


End file.
